HELLO PARIS!
by ctebalan
Summary: Esmeralda and her brother Elijah have just arrived from the U.S. Chione her alter ego, holder of the Arctic Kwami has now entered the story. Not only did she bring herself here, but she brought another evil she thought she left behind. Adrienette fluff, OCxChat, and a dark past.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of Hell

**This is an OC story, so don't bother reading if you're gonna leave hate. Please point out my mistakes.**

* * *

Not only had she forgot her book bag but she had forgotten her classes. Scurrying back up the stairs of the apartment, she knocked on the door repeatedly knowing the reaction she would get out of it.

The door was swung open revealing a pair of scowling dark chocolate eyes. Esmeralda gave her brother a cheeky smile while shoving him inside since a goddess had arrived. Bouncing up the stairs she grabbed her bag in a haste while shoving her brother again since a goddess was leaving.

"Aren't ya coming to school too?" Esmeralda questioned, cocking her head to side studying her brother. Apparently, he was her "twin" and since the omen of bad luck graced the Thorne family, he was switched at birth. After 6 years living with a stranger they finally figured the mistake out and they went to retrieve him wherever he was. He adapted pretty well, he was pretty wise for kids his age. Nonetheless, Esmeralda made up for it. Esmeralda was more, how do you put it? Reckless, even for her age back then.

She was the Yin to his Yang. The right brain to his left. They looked so much alike. The same dark chocolate for eyes, the same black hair that was so dark it gave off little to no highlight, the same almond-shaped eyes, and the same cupid's arrow lips. The only differences being that Esmeralda always had a mischievous glint in her eyes, Eli had blue highlights, and Esmeralda had upturned doll-like eyes. Oh, and that Esmeralda was more feminine.

"No, too many people for my liking." Eli grinned, running his hand through his hair. That marked another difference. While Esmeralda was a social butterfly, Eli was anti-social.

"Come on Eli! We're in Paris for crying out loud! Not only that but, we're here on a scholarship you idiot! We also promised mami and papi we'd do well in school since they stayed in the States." Pouting she grabbed him by the hand and snatched his book bag. Locking the door behind, they both descended the stairs ready to take on the world. And by the world, she meant Collège Françoise Dupont.

* * *

"Uh, Eli?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea how to speak French?"

He chuckled. "Nope!" He replied, popping the p.

"We're screwed." She muttered, playing with her charm bracelet.

Begrudgingly, they climbed the steps to the entrance. Eli was left in awe. The school had a huge courtyard that opened up to the sky. Esmeralda, on the other hand, could care less. The only thing that would leave her in awe was her reflection. She snorted. She shattered mirrors.

"Earth to Elijah!" Esmeralda waved her hand in front of her brother's face eventually just smacking his face just for the fun of it.

"OUCH! ESMERALDA ROSE THORNE COME HERE THIS INSTANCE AND APOLOGIZE!"

Squealing, she hit the floor and sprinted away from him Naruto style. Twisting and turning, she avoided the populace as she weaved around them. She slowly came to a stop and looked behind her shoulder expecting him to be far behind. She found nothing, nada. She turned, ready to sprint away when she crashed into a masculine body.

"Great! Just my luck." She dusted herself off, ready to sprint away when the boy decided to speak up.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you, I was a little distracted." He said sheepishly in perfect English. Esmeralda turned around meeting the boy's emerald green eyes. His golden locks framing his round face while a small smile graced his face.

Adrien looked into those dark eyes. They were cold and emotionless, much like Chloe's but even icier and dead. He soaked in her appearance as he had never seen her around. She was of latino decent with a curvy figure and sun-kissed peach skin. Her black-purple hair in a messy lopsided bun while rocking aquamarine blue tooth cat ears which she could listen to music from. Her face was round with visible cheek bones, a small splash of barely-there freckles, and only had a small wing on her eyes. She opened her mouth to respond when a boy interrupted her. She twisted her neck so fast he thought she'd break it. Her pouty lips then spread into a Cheshire grin, her icy eyes thawing with a mischievous glint.

"ESMERALDA!" The boy growled, a fire present in his eyes. Adrien feeling as if he should protect the girl stepped in front of her.

Esmeralda pushed Goldie Locks out of the way while she stuck her tongue out at Eli.

"Elijah." She taunted him. "You know very well I'll never apologize. Besides, you don't wanna embarrass yourself in front of your new peers." She smirked. Turning around, she found the dumbfounded blonde leaning on a wall.

"Nice of you to _bump_ into me but we need to find our classes."

"Wait! You're not from around here aren't you? Not to be rude or anything but, who are you guys?" Adrien asked after he regained his thoughts.

"Well duh we-" Esmeralda was cut off by her brother putting his hand on top of her mouth.

"Pardon for my sister's reckless demeanor but she's mentally dysfunctional." Esmeralda made her eyes go into slits as she glared lasers at her brother. "I'm Elijah Thorne and she's my twin sister Esmeralda." He shook hands with Adrien who politely smiled. "If you wouldn't mind would you help us find our classes? We don't know that much French."

"Speak for yourself, buddy," Esmeralda muttered. "Let's get going then!" Esmeralda bounced u the stairs having no idea where to go but she wasn't gonna let her pride take hits.

"You have no idea where you're going are you?" Elijah shouted, receiving a deadly glare from his sister.

"Do too!"

Adrien just chuckled as he saw her icy demeanor thaw and he was left wondering how it's like to have a twin.

* * *

"We share a few classes. Here's our class for today." Adrien lead the way to Ms. Bustier's classroom, chatting with the twins along the way. Talking to them came so easily to Adrien. As soon as they stepped foot in class, Adrien was attacked by Chloe.

"Adrikins! I got you something today! Who are they?" She pulled a look of disgust as she looked the twins up and down.

"You done checking us out? Sorry to tell you but, I don't swing that way, honey." Esmeralda grinned evilly, her eyes glinting with more trouble.

"Ew, who are you?"

"Oh pardon me, your _Majesty,_ I didn't know there was a queen in our presence!" Esmeralda feigned guilt while she curtsied ever so gracefully thanks to her multiple dancing lessons. "Who am I kidding?!" She chuckled, shoving Chloe aside as she made her way to the teacher's desk.

"Children! I'd like you to meet Elijah and Esmeralda Thorne. They've traveled from America to here, please make them feel welcome." Ms. Bustier smiled, leading them to their new seats in front of the classroom. Before thy could sit don the teacher turned around forgetting that they had to introduce themselves personally to the class.

Esmeralda gladly skipped to the front, her dress bouncing along with her. Elijah reluctant, moved at a sloth pace to the front.

"Ladies first Elijah," Esmeralda smirked, expecting him to start first. He didn't, instead glared daggers at Esmeralda.

"wuss," Esmeralda huffed. "Bonjour! Je'Mapelle Esmeralda, mais vous savez déjà que (Hello, my name is Esmeralda but you already know that). I love to sing, dance and listening to music." She gushed and smirked lazily, sighing, she could remember dancing with the love of her life before he ultimately rejected her.

"I'm Elijah and I like to be isolated from you people." He walked towards his seat next to a bluenette. Esmeralda took her seat next to the blonde who she learned his name was Adrien. She turned towards the boy next to him and offered him her hand. He stared at it before deciding to shake it.

"I see you love music. What kind do you listen to?" The boy said.

"Honestly, I listen to anything other than country. What about you-?" She left her sentence lingering as she waited for his response.

"Nino. My name is Nino. I like electronic and rock and other variety of music."

"Gotcha!" Esmeralda did finger guns earning her a bout of laughter from Nino. He finger gunned her back grinning.

"Adrien was that your girlfriend up there?" Esmeralda didn't miss the twitch and frown from the bluenette behind her.

"No. That was just my childhood friend Chloe. Why?" He questioned. Esmeralda only shook her head smiling. Again, she didn't miss the deepening frown from the girl behind. Coming to her own conclusions she turned around to introduce herself to the bluenette.

"Hey there! Comment tu t'appelles?" Esmeralda asked curiously like a small puppy.

"Je'Mappelle Marinette. I can talk English if you'd like." She smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Joy! Eli! Come to talk to these people you idiot!"

"Leave me alone you!" He grumbled, slouching in his seat. Esmeralda gave up on him and instead turned to the red head next to Marinette.

"Hello!"

She giggled. "I'm Alya! Nice to meet you."

Esmeralda was ecstatic. She thrived when she was surrounded by people.

"Esmeralda? What a retarded name." Chloe said, picking at her nails.

"Chloe? What a dysfunctional retard!" She retorted to a gaping Chloe. Esmeralda snickered.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'M CALLING DADDY!" Chloe screeched sprinting out of class stringing along a girl with her. Esmeralda shrugged used to these outbursts from stuck up "princesses".

"Girl you just found yourself trouble," Alya said.

"Trouble is my middle name," Esmeralda replied with a smirk.

"No, it's not you booh bah. It's Rose." Elijah said snarkily.

"I looked in my book bag, my books, under the desk but I can't seem to find where I asked for your opinion."

* * *

When classes were let out, Elijah and Esmeralda decided to observe their classmates. Elijah caught sight of Marinette with Alya. Marinette seemed to be nervous and jumpy while Alya just smirked at her. Esmeralda watched carefully as Alya pushed Marinette towards Adrien where she started to babble and stutter. Rolling her eyes she strode her way towards them. Adrien was confused and oblivious. Oh, that oblivious banana. Adrien looked up and caught her eye, breaking into a huge grin. Marinette confused as to why he smiled like that turned around and glared. Internally laughing she smiled. Saluting the bluenette she moved her slightly to the side wrapping an arm around Marinette. She had listened to the exchange of words and decided to help.

"I think what Marinette here is saying is that she wants you to come to the bakery with her, you banana." Esmeralda nudged Marinette. Marinette turned beet red, nodding.

I. Ship. It. ADRIENETTE FOR THE WIN.

"Adrienette for the win." I whispered into her ear. Winking, I turned to ave goodbye casting a final glance at Marinette who was redder than she was before.


	2. Chapter 2: Paw-trol Mayhem

**Wow! I'm actually surprised this book got views! I'll probably be updating every other day since I have a busy schedule and I procrastinate a lot.**

* * *

Esmeralda and Elijah made their way to their place, bantering they came face to face with a woman dressed as a cat. The woman was dressed in black leather with a zipper that ended with a bell near the neck. She wore a black mask which only revealed glowing blue eyes; on her head were cat ears in a mop of blonde hair.

"Ahahah! I'm Kitten Noir and Chat will be mine! All mine!" Kitten cackled as she sped towards the twins.

The twins both agile and athletic threw themselves to the sides, landing effortlessly on their feet. Esmeralda, oozing of exhilaration, leaped at the villain striking her repeatedly with her fists and feet, each landing a painful blow. Twisting and twirling she finally withdrew dramatically, backflipping to the side.

"What a-paw-ling fighting skills! Pounce to my level Purr-incess." Esmeralda purred, examining the crumpled figure on the floor.

"Rosita, don't you think you went too hard on her? It's times like these that I take criminals on, you booh bah!" Elijah said arrogantly, observing the black-clad villain.

Esmeralda, grinning like a goof caught a glimpse of red and black whooshing through the sky. Preparing for another ambush she struck the air, knocking out a girl in a ladybug latex suit.

"Guess we have more of them to deal with un-fur-tunately." She mused, whirling around to face another cat themed hero. Smirking, she braced herself for impact.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We're not looking for trouble!" Esmeralda quirked an eyebrow, relaxing a bit but not letting her guard down.

He continued, "We're the famous superhero duo of Paris! I'm Chat Noir," He knelt on one knee, bowing his head, "By the way, I meow-solutely love your cat purr-ns, they are purr-iceless!"

"Dork." Esmeralda snorted, "Who is she?" Esmeralda pointed to the girl she had just ambushed.

"She's the love of my life, my girlfriend, and purr-tner, Ladybug." He answered, swelling with pride and adoration for the girl. The girl, Ladybug, snapped her head lightning quick when Chat had addressed her as his girlfriend.

Quickly, she dusted herself off, gaining control of her feet once more, she started striding towards the hero and civilian. Ladybug eyed Esmeralda recalling the girl from class and remembering the embarrassing ship name. Flustered, Ladybug hastily shifted her eyes from meeting the girls.

Esmeralda spoke first, "Bonjour bit-uh, Ladybug," Esmeralda quickly tried to conceal the terrible greeting she dared herself to say whenever she met a girl outside of school, "What's going on?" She questioned, jumping in place, her hands itching to get into a fight, an old habit of hers and Elijah although Elijah had his more under control.

"An Akuma happened. I see you've met her," She watched the akumatised teen try to get up but each attempt failing miserably. Marinette never noticed the girl's outfit and she had to say, she had a good sense of fashion. She wore a cute purple a-line dress which flared at the bottom above her knees, her sweetheart neckline was covered by a light pink leather jacket, purple over-the-knee suede boots paired with light pink tights, and finally light pink ribbons everywhere. Esmeralda seemed to be exceptionally well in hand to hand combat as the akumatised girl gave up altogether on getting their jewels.

"An Akuma?" Esmeralda feigned confusion. She knew damn well what an Akuma was and she feared Queen Monarch followed them to Paris. "Who sends these Akumas may I ask?"

"Hawkmoth sends butterflies that can change an innocent civilian into a villain if the person is experiencing negative emotions. The butterfly materializes into their most prized possession and poof! A villain." Ladybug finished her explanation, searching Esmeralda's face for any sign of confusion. Esmeralda had none, she did, in fact, have a look on her face as if she knew exactly what an Akuma was before stepping into Paris.

Esmeralda let out a whoosh of air she didn't even know she was holding in. Ladybug made her way to the cat themed villain; crushing the ring on her ring finger released a purple and black butterfly. Ladybug caught the butterfly in her yo-yo, cleansing it from corruption. The villain was replaced with a beautiful blonde who blinked at the group in confusion. Realization seemed to seep into her mind as she quickly let out a string of apologies.

"No problem, it wasn't your fault." Chat purred, ruffling the girl's hair. The girl squealed and danced away, joyful because her idol had acknowledged her existence.

"Now that that's over, we'll get going now! Goodbye, see you at the next attack!" Esmeralda added cynically, getting a frown from Ladybug and a salute from Chat Noir. Turning to her brother, she grinned jovially, a skip in her step as she counted down the minute the duo would meet their alter egos.

"Amateurs," Elijah muttered.

* * *

"Esmeralda, you shouldn't throw yourself, literally, head first into a fight like that," Esmeralda's K'ul (K'ul means sacred or God in the ancient Mayan language), Chan (Means sky), scolded her. The K'ul was a hybrid of all the representative Arctic animals which included: arctic fox, wolf, hare, owl, and polar bear. Surprisingly it clashed well, creating an adorably fluffy creature. Chan was the K'ul of Life, ironically since things die when it gets cold. She was a half of a whole, her counterpart being her brother's K'ul, Balam (Means Jaguar; Jaguars were believed to be the Gods of the underworld), the K'ul of Death. Together they created Hunab Ku, granting the wearer to have the power of a supreme god.

Esmeralda experienced a short circuit trying to remember the whole history of the K'ul creatures. All that was important is that she had the obsidian jewelry that helped her transform into Chione Ix, the lavish and graceful dancing hero and her brother had the jade jewelry that helped him transform into Xolotl, the determined and feisty warrior hero.

"I can't help it! Funny how the god associated with you was connected with warfare," Esmeralda sighed, clearing her mind of all the complicated madness that was manifested in her head.

"I'm serious Esmeralda. That same god was wise and he was looked up to by many," She continued, "It's hard to explain the entire history but you have to be more careful. You were chosen for a reason."

"You're right. Chan, you know what time it is?!"

Chan gasped, dancing like the wind in winter, "Yes! Say the magic words and we'll leave soon!"

Esmeralda beamed, hollering at her brother to hurry the fuck up, "CHAN LET"S DANCE UNTIL DUSK!" Slowly, white cloth slithered like snakes all over her body creating a white cloth-like latex suit with what looked like scale patterns. Her mask was also white although it sported a few magnificent feathers on the sides. Her skirt materialized out of nowhere; the skirt was soft to the touch almost like feathers ending mid-thigh. Her hooded cloak was the last thing to appear, being made of the same material as her skirt but could be used to help her shapeshift into animals and change her outfit. The cloak was shorter in the front ending almost beneath her breast. She wore silky thigh high suede boots that could walk on any surface, except water, she would sink. A scarf was wrapped around her waist where the skirt ended, the scarf almost like a tail; she had silky white ribbons in her hair for aesthetic purposes and for shapeshifting purposes.

"Nice," Esmeralda whispered. She looked in the mirror still not used to the transformation even though she has been the superheroine for almost two years. Her eyes glowed a dark brown. Her hair was twisted into a beautiful bun which had jewels and feathers decorating it. She rocked a headband that looked almost like a tiara with the most precious stones.

Her weapon being a fragile scepter: it had a white rose like a dome at the top, silver swirled around it, the handle was a sheath with a smaller dome at the bottom. The scepter was like a sword, taking the other end of the scepter out of the sheath would be like the end of a bubble wand. The scepter could extend and create ice. When curing Akumas, Esmeralda would take the opening end out of the sheath dramatically while swirling it around. She would then make sure the butterfly goes through the opening (like swinging a bat), encasing the butterfly in a bubble that would slowly freeze over with frost. Se would finally pop the bubble, releasing a purified butterfly. The downside was that if she was going through negative emotions all her ice she created would melt into a liquid.

"Nice" She repeated again, euphoria seeping into her veins. She loved swinging and vaulting (almost like Chat's baton) with her scepter.

"BALAM, LETS SHIELD UNTIL DAWN" Quickly, black cloth raced like wolves all over his body creating a twisted cloth-like leather suit . His mask was also dark with what looked like scorch marks over it. Instead of a skirt he had a vest, the vest would harden when fighting so he could protect his partner from getting hits. His hooded cloak materialized last made out of soft, feathery cloth. Like Esmeralda's, the cloak was shorter at the front than at the back and it also shared the same purposes. He had black boots that helped with speed. He had a black leather scarf wrapped around his waist serving as a tail to keep his balance when running at high speeds.

"Nice," Elijah whispered. He knew his eyes glowed a deadly brown, he knew his usually shaggy hair was swept to the side decorated with jewels and feathers. He rocked a headband that looked eerily like a crown, embedded with precious stones and metals.

His weapon being an indestructible scepter: it had a thorny black rose as the dome on top, gold swirled around it, the rest of the scepter was hidden in the sheath. Taking the other end out of the sheath would reveal a blunt sword that could shapeshift into whatever he desired. He used it mostly like a baton. The downside was that it could also ooze of a substance that could destroy and rot anything if he experienced negative emotions during his transformation.

"Nice," He repeated again, adrenaline seeping into his veins. He loved to mold his scepter into a shield.

"Let's go!" The twins chorused. They both leaped out their windows bouncing on the rooftops of Paris.

* * *

"Lovely night, isn't it M'Lady?" Chat Noir ascended into view, a boyish grin present on his face.

"Indeed. Chat?" Ladybug hummed.

"Yes, Bugaboo?"

"Do you think we should be worried about those twins we saw earlier at the Akuma attack? I went on the Lady blog and the video was disturbing. The girl, Esmeralda, was mercilessly and savagely beating the shit out of the blonde teen. It was, disturbing. The whole time she was grinning and smiling as if it was nothing. So, should we be worried?"

"At least we don't have to worry about their safety, but the safety of others. Maybe. Personally, Esmeralda's puns were genius!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes about to respond when she saw two looming figures sprinting across the horizon.

"Chat! I just saw something. Let's check it out before it gets too late and we loose them"

"Them?" Chat cocked his head. Two Akumas in one night?

* * *

"Boi, if you don't," Esmeralda inhaled about to roast her brother when he pounced on her. Giggling, she found his weak spots and ambushed him. Elijah exploded in laughter, snorting like crazy.

At that moment they both shapeshifted into canines, Esmeralda a white fluffy fox and Elijah an adorable black puppy. They yapped and snapped at each other. They jumped, bounced and ran in circles, enjoying each other's company.

They were unaware of both Ladybug and Chat Noir landing on the same roof as them.

The Parisian heroes hearing the ruckus crept towards the noise. What they found had them cooing and gushing. They watched with glee as the small creatures sprinted in circles chasing each other's tails.

"Aww, they're so adorable!" Chat Noir gushed. Ladybug quickly shut his mouth never taking her eyes off the adorable scene. Soon though they both picked up a bundle of fur, shocking the creatures into silence.

Ladybug cradling the black puppy while Chat Noir cuddled with the fox. They were unaware of the conversation the twins were having.

'HNNNNGGGGGGGG! HALP!" Esmeralda yelped.

'NOPE! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA. IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU PRICK!" Elijah howled.

'IS NOT YOU STUCK UP DOG!"

'TAKE THAT BACK YOU FILTHY PEST"

"Aww, look they're having a conversation." Chat cooed, watching the creatures yap at each other, "You're the cutest, aren't you? Yes, you are! Yes, you are."

'THAT'S IT! I'M DETRANSFORMING!' They both yelped.

Soon the black puppy Ladybug was cradling was a handsome young man who just smirked at her as he was straddling her.

"Woof." He smirked, winking at the heroine.

Ladybug caught off guard became redder than her suit as she stared at the face of a sexy human being.

Chat Noir rubbing the fox's chest looked up and saw a boy on his lady's lap. He was confused, so confused he wasn't aware that the white fox he was petting became an extremely attractive girl.

The first thing Esmeralda felt when she became herself again was someone groping and rubbing her breast. She became redder than Ladybug herself, letting out a small moan which seemed to grab Chat's attention. Chat just gawked and kept on rubbing her chest until realization hit him like a brick wall. He flushed a bright red, quickly taking his hands off the girl's chest.

If Chat Noir was confused when he saw a puppy become a boy than he was absolutely insane if the fox he was petting became a girl.

"OHMYFUCKINGODIAMSOSORRYI-I-WHAT-HOWIMSORRYUMMM" He was hot and bothered as he held the girl in his arms. She just let escape a small smile as she was flustered too.

"IDIDNTMEANTOO-YOU-YOUWEREAFOXANDOFCOURSEYOUWEREADORABLEANDYOUWEREFLUFFLYANDOFCOURSEIHADTOPETYOUBECAUSEWHYNOTANDIMRANTINGNOWANDISHOULDSTOPTALKING."

"N-no hard feelings," Esmeralda managed to squeak out.

Chat Noir couldn't calm down, the more and more he tried to forget the more and more his eyes seemed to wander the girl's figure. She was curvier and more voluptuous than his Lady and he couldn't stop the growing feeling in his pants.

Esmeralda could feel it, she could feel Chat growing under her butt. She grew even brighter.

Chat Noir knew already by her face that she could feel him.

"IMSORRYBUTIMABOYNO-THATSNOTWHATIMEAN!"

"Bro, you can release her now." The boy said.

"OF C-COURSE. HERE."

Elijah had seen the whole ordeal alongside Ladybug. They both facepalmed when they saw Chat keep on groping his sister.

"WE SHOULD BE GOING AND UH DONT WORRY ABOUT US WE'RE NOT VILLAINS ASK YOUR GOD COMPANIONS ABOUT K'ULS OF THE NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT! BYE WE SHOULD TALK TOMORROW!" Esmeralda blabbered, running at the maximum speed possible towards their apartment.

"oH YEAH IM CHIONE IX AND-"

"I'm Xolotl." Elijah winked at Ladybug, Chat Noir ignoring the whole ordeal, cringing at how stupid and slow he was.

"GOODBYESEEYALATER"

"YOUTOOSEXYFOX-UHIMEANCHIONE" Chat stuttered, appalled at himself. "LADYBUG WE SHOULD HEAD HOME," and with that they headed their own ways never forgetting the day they met.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. When I first made these characters I didn't put much thought into them since I was doing a short story but now that I've done deep research all the names and stuff associated with the characters have a deeper meaning and just thinking about it makes my head hurt AHHHH. Chapter 3 will most likely be put up on Monday or Tuesday.**


	3. NOTICE

I apologize to those who have been waiting for an update on this story but I'm really not feeling it and so I decided to start from the beginning with my OC's origins and the situation that landed them in Paris. The new and improved story will be short but there will be a sequel that commences with the twins in Paris. I want the first chapter of this book to have at least 5K words, perhaps more. My OC's are under heavy construction to give the story more depth as I am exploring this universe I've created. I hope you'll enjoy my new novel, Miraculous New York: Tales of Ajin and Thanatos. You can search up what their names mean or you could wait till my fanfiction comes out!


End file.
